The invention relates to a construction element for limiting a fore part of a formwork, said element being prefabricated and of concrete having a width corresponding to the thickness of the concrete work to be erected and a modular length, comprising openings to allow the pushing through of reinforcing irons, pipework, or tubes and provided with a reinforcement mesh which extends also into the openings arranged in rows and preventing the outflow of concrete at the time of its pouring into the formwork.
It is often not possible to erect concrete works like walls, floorings or ceilings in a single pass, so that the formwork has to be limited, that is closed at the place until the concrete is provided. This happens particularly when erecting walls with wooden boards which are cut to the right dimensions in situ and which have to be provided there with openings for the pushing through of the reinforcing irons. Before pouring the concrete into the next element, these wooden boards have to be removed. This means in other words that a high amount of work is needed for the closing of the formwork and for the removal of the closing boards.
The element mentionned above, according to the European patent application No. 289 261 refers to a screed rail for the casting of floorings and it contains the idea to foresee openings for the pushing through of reinforcing irons and to provide the element with a steel mesh extending over the openings. However, this element is only foreseen for a narrow application range.
From DE-U-8 625 714 is known a joint formwork element corresponding to the prior art described in the above mentioned European patent application, that is, comprising relatively narrow openings through which it is difficult to pass reinforcing irons through. Also, this element is relatively heavy and only foreseen for the erection of ceilings and walls.